Disobedience
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: The more you hate, the more you love. The more you love, the more you get hurt. The more you get hurt, the more you hate. What should I do then? Hate him, love him or get hurt anyhow? -Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disobedience  
****Chapter 1  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Another story of mine! I hope you guys will review!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

**Summary: **Only two people were gifted by powerful magic. Two people only existed with magic. One knew about the magic he possesses, the other does not; but as soon as she found out, it was all gone. The two of them became just like everyone else. Normal non-magical people. They had lost their gift because they disobeyed—they fell in love. _The more you hate, the more you love. The more you love, the more you get hurt. The more you get hurt, the more you hate._ It is a simple circle of life.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Sakura's Point of View**

It is all over school. New student. Who gives a damn? So what if there is a new student? Oh well, I will not blame these people. It is pretty rare for this school to accept students in the middle of the year.

And wait a minute. I do give a damn. This means that I have to _encourage_ this new guy to join any athletic teams. People in this school just do not like sports very much like I do.

I set off to math class hoping that I will not have the new guy in my math class. The last thing I want to do early in the morning is to be commanded to talk about this new guy about sports—not to mention listening to a boring math discussion, by the way.

I am the last one to get to the math classroom, as always. I hate math. I hate math. I hate math. They keep saying that you need patience to love math but too bad, _I_ am not patient enough to work out or simplify algebraic equations and formulas.

Odd, the math teacher is late. Mental note to self: math teachers exist not to only torture students. From time to time, they make students happy by delaying their presence.

"Sakura, I heard the new guy is good in soccer," Takashi, who is sitting beside me, said. "Please accept him in the varsity team. We definitely will need him."

"We'll know if he deserves to be in the team or not," I said simply.

I am the student body that represents the athletic department. I help the athletic directors to schedule games and such. I also help the athletic directors pick the deserving people in the varsity team.

Sports in this school mean a lot to everyone but they do not pay attention to it very much. They just love to watch and cheer but they do not want to be part of the teams. That's why the people in the teams are quite famous because they stand out.

I stand out as the volleyball captain, the cheerleading captain and the record breaker in track and field. Takashi stands out in soccer and in baseball. Everyone else in swimming, tennis and basketball stands out with their jackets or shoes that they wear as part of their daily uniform.

Other people stand out in different fields. Like Tomoyo, she is the best singer around school. Naoko is the best writer—she deals with the school play and such. Chiharu is in the volleyball team and the cheerleading team with me. Rika, on the other hand, serves as the role model for everyone. That's my circle of friends.

Those who are jealous call us the "goody goodies" that actually go back to them because they _are_ the "goody-goodies". Since they do not want to be called that way, we just call them simply bitches or flirts or whores.

My fun minutes have come to an end when the math teacher came. Her steps, as usual, echoed around the large room with only thirteen students sitting down. "Good morning," she greeted with her usual smile. "Guess what everyone, we have a new comer and he will be joining this class until the end of the year."

So I do not really have my wish after all. I bet this math teacher of ours will ask me to tell him about soccer or any sport that will interest him. Her monotone voice slowly becomes boring to my ears so I started doodling in my math notebook.

"Please come in," I heard her say. I fought the urge to look up at this new student because I really do not want to see him but an unusual energy forced me to look up and stare at him.

A tall Chinese guy stands before all the thirteen of us, staring blankly. He wears an expressionless face but it seems to me that his deep, amber eyes hold a secret. His messy brown hair slightly covers his other features but his posture does tell that he _is_ a soccer player, alright.

"Introduce yourself, please," the math teacher told him.

"My name's Li Syaoran," he began. His voice is bold but seems sexy in a way. "I came from Hong Kong and I'm 18 years old."

"Do you play soccer?" asked Takashi. I swear I saw Takashi glance and smirk at me when the new boy had nodded a 'yes'.

"If Kinomoto will finish early in our class work for today, I would like her to spend the rest of the period later to talk to Li here about our athletic program," the math teacher said and smiled towards my direction.

Li followed the teacher's gaze so he ended up staring at me. I stared back at him but I realized that he is glaring at me. I have never met this guy before so I have no memory whatsoever that I had done something to offend him to make him look like that to me. Thank you very much.

"Since you might be talking to Kinomoto later," the math teacher was saying to Li. "Sit near her. Raise your hand, Kinomoto."

As soon as I am sure that the math teacher has her back towards us, I rolled my eyes and raised my hand. Li started walking towards me and before settling down at his seat, he glared at me one last time.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Syaoran's Point of View**

I swear as I was standing outside the math classroom, I felt her presence. After the principal's conversation with my math teacher, I sighed and was excited to go inside the classroom. But the math teacher stopped me and told me to wait.

She did some introduction when she was inside then asked me to come in and I did. I stood in the front of the small class and stared at everyone but only one girl actually got my attention.

I blocked my mind from everything else and focused on _her_. She was looking at me for a second but then maybe decided to look the other way. There was something queer about the girl, I was sure of it.

When finally I get to sit, thankfully it would be behind where she was. I had the impression that maybe she is some kind of an honorable student.

With her back facing me, I took the opportunity to read her mind. I thought for a second that maybe I would not be able to because she has some sense of magical presence. Maybe she is my other half.

But I was wrong. Dead wrong. I invaded her mind easily.

_I do not get anything you're saying, damn it! It's not like I'm going to calculate everything I do for the rest of my life after I get out of this school! Gosh! I wonder what's for dinner later. Man, I'm craving for chocolates. I hope Chiharu will have some chocolates to share later in volleyball training. Why was that guy glaring at me? He seems mad at me for some reason. Is he really good in soccer? I want to—_

I went back to earth and stared at Sakura's back. She seemed peaceful when you look at her just sitting down looking at the board. But her thoughts were crazy! A lot of things ran through her mind and I bet she is not aware that someone had read her thoughts!

How ignorant can she be? Even ordinary people—even an old man or a toddler—would have an idea that someone is going through his/her thoughts. Why not this girl?

I sensed something magical in her. Maybe she purposely made me invade her mind. If that was the case, she is being silly.

The math teacher handed out worksheets that we have to do. Sakura did not even turn to me when she passed the worksheet. She just reached out her hand to me and I took the worksheet. Ten more minutes and it would be the second class.

"Kinomoto, I do not think you will finish your worksheet and have the time to talk to Li so talk to him now please," the math teacher told her. What is it about sports and these people? Why does Sakura have to tell me about sports? Hey I know what sports mean! "Your worksheet will be due next, next meeting."

Sakura gladly nodded at the teacher and packed up her stuff. I packed up my stuff as well. Sakura then turned her chair around to face me. She looked brightened up from what the teacher just said. I fought the urge to read what is going on in her mind again.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she said softly. The others were not even paying attention to us. They wanted to be done with the math worksheet as soon as possible, I bet. "You can call me Sakura. Are you interested in joining any teams?"

"I love soccer," I replied simply. "I would like to join the soccer team."

"Ok," she said.

"Don't mind me asking but what is it with sports in this school? Why waste time telling me about this when you should be doing your class work?" I could not help it. I blurted it out. She made me blurt it out. Her presence. Her aura.

"I prefer doing _this_ than answering math problems, trust me," she replied. "The answer to your first question: well, as you can see, this is a small school. Most students attend this school for academics but the administration encourages the students, too, to take part in sports because they are working out on a scholarship program for athletes. If there are not many candidates for the program, the admin might as well just take out the whole athletic program. And if that happens, this will be a very boring school."

I nodded in understanding. I bet she would be applying for that program. But wait, why would she do that if she could afford to attend this school in the first place?

"So you're up for soccer?" she asked me cheerfully.

"Sure," I replied. I wondered how good the people in here play. Besides, I had no intention of going home early. I would rather stay here after school and train than stay in that bloody house.

"Do you know where the soccer field is?" she asked me. The bell then rang and I noticed her jump.

"I guess so," I replied as I picked up my bag. She did the same.

"I'll meet you there. Come as soon as you can after your last class. The rest of the soccer team will be there as well," she told me and headed outside.

I was losing touch. A person like her who jumps when she hears the bell certainly could not have magical powers! She definitely could not be _the_ other one! My mom told me that there was a possibility that "the other one" could be around this place but it could not be her!

How stupid I was to think that it _could_ be her? Not my fault actually… I had to admit that she does have an unusual aura surrounding her that she does not want to be out in the open. If that would be the case, then that means she had become powerful because she could hide it evenly. But not evenly enough to not be sensed by _me._

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Sakura's Point of View**

I do not know what is up to this school but this new guy is in all of my classes. Pretty weird, really. And I bet, he thinks it is weird too.

We are partners in a new project in History. We are on the same table in Chemistry. He is even in our English group for English. Super weird.

I ignore him, anyway, so who gives a damn? No one knows so far that he is in every single class of mine. I hope no one will know. They will make a big fuss about this. _The all-time athlete, Sakura Kinomoto, has the new hot guy, Syaoran Li, in her every class. Planned or Not?_ Perfect headline for our weekly school newspaper.

Tomoyo is in my last class, which is Computer Programming. Syaoran, too. Good thing this time, I do not have to sit beside him because Tomoyo and I prefer to sit in the corner where we have it all to ourselves.

Computer really is like Charms in Harry Potter. You get to talk to one another without anyone eavesdropping or caring what you are talking about. So I talked to Tomoyo openly about Syaoran.

"He's in every class of mine!" I hissed at Tomoyo while typing up a Java Script.

"Maybe it is just coincidence," Tomoyo said, looking at me. She is done with her program—the smartness of my best friend. "You both take Chemistry and Computers. And you have the same homeroom."

"You're not making sense, Tomoyo," I told her.

I see confusion in Tomoyo's eyes as she realized that what she said made no sense at all. "Whatever. Don't over think, Sakura."

"And! And!" I exclaimed but my voice is died down by the other noises around the computer room as well. "He always glares at me! As in always! It's like I've met him before then I did something to him then he remembered me then now, he wants to get his revenge or something."

"In the first place, do you remember encountering this guy?" Tomoyo asked me and I shook my head. Tomoyo gave me the look and I decided to shut up and continue my program.

Maybe I am over thinking. Maybe there is really nothing outside the box that I have to see about this new guy. He is so intriguing but I do not want to get to know him better.

He is sending negative vibes towards me and after that conversation we had during math, I felt emptiness—that something once part of me was gone as soon as I walked away from him. If I will feel the same way every time I talk to him and leave him afterwards, then I rather not to talk to him again.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Syaoran's Point of View**

This is the oddest thing. I am with the Kinomoto girl all day! I get to see her every single class. Talk about getting to know more people.

I noticed that in our every class, she has someone to hang out with. Math: Takashi. History: Rika. Chemistry: Chiharu. Japanese: Takashi again. English: Naoko. Computer: Tomoyo. The schedule alternates so probably tomorrow, we will not have the same classes.

When the last bell rang, everyone left the computer room immediately saying quick good-byes to the computer teacher who just plainly nodded. I walked to the locker hallway which is luckily near the computer room. I noticed Sakura and Tomoyo walking behind me.

Tomoyo seemed excited about something and Sakura seemed out of the earth. I fought the urge again to read her mind. But something wants me to conquer her mind once again but _no_.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura gladly went with me to the soccer field. We met in the gym and I was surprised that she had called my name.

"Li!" she called and I turned to look at her. I was holding my gym bag that the school has provided. Sakura has one too but only a different color. "We can go to the field together. I'll just change. Wait for me."

I nodded simply and went to the guys' locker room while she went to the girls'. Inside the gym bag, I saw a white shirt and black shorts with the school emblem on it. They were the same clothes I had tried on a while ago at the principal's office.

It stinks at that time but now, it smells fresh. Who could have washed it for over only six hours? This school impresses me, indeed.

I changed quickly then went out. Sakura is not out yet so I sat down on the floor and waited. While waiting, I messed up my hair for a bit because it looks so neat. I have not been out of the school grounds all day. It had not been messed up which should be.

At last, Sakura came out. She was wearing a same shirt as I do; only she is wearing the one for the girls, and she is wearing denim shorts.

"Let's go!" she said cheerfully. We walked together towards the soccer field.

When we get there, boys are kicking and dribbling soccer balls across the field. An adult, dressed up in a red shirt and black shorts, stood under the shade. He must be the coach.

Sakura walked towards him and I followed her. The man, seeing Sakura coming closer, smiled at our direction.

"Hello, Kinomoto," the man greeted. Sakura simply smiled back at him and stepped back so the man could see me more. "You must be Li Syaoran. Welcome to our school. I'm Coach Terada. I'm your homeroom teacher too."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I replied and shook his hands.

"You're in," Terada said and that surprised me. Even Sakura.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Welcome to the team, Li," Terada said, ignoring Sakura's shocked face. "I've seen your soccer performance. Your sister, I believe, sent tapes of your games back in Hong Kong. You are excellent and we need you in our team."

Sakura took a step towards him. "You can't just do that, sensei!" she objected. "Those people," she pointed at the field, "worked hard, trained hard, tried out lots of times before they reach the position they are in now. And this _guy_ would not even give his efforts today?"

"But the whole team agrees that he can just be in the team, Kinomoto," Terada said. "We need a forward player. And Li deserves the position. Trust my judgment."

"But still, sir!"

"She's right," I uttered, interrupting them. "It's unfair for the other guys if they had tried out repeatedly to reach the position they have now. So I'm trying out too."

Sakura definitely has absolute mood swings. Sometimes, she is happy; sometimes, she's not. Just two minutes ago, we were going along fine walking towards this field. And now, it seems like she is complaining because she has not done something yet to make it hard for me to join the team.

Maybe that's why she wants to accompany me to go to the field and watch me try out. She wants me to work hard. She wants me to show her that I deserve to be in the team. So that's what she does! She helps coaches pick members of the team! Tough job.

"Ok," Terada said as soon as he saw the determination in my eyes.

He blew a whistle then all the boys started running where we were. Terada introduced me to the team and rush compliments were heard afterwards. Sakura rolled her eyes as she hears this.

"So let's start our practice then!" Takashi said lively. "We have a game on Saturday!"

"Li is trying out," Terada shortly said to the team. Everyone was surprised.

"I thought we've all decided that he doesn't need to," a guy said—he's a goalkeeper because he is wearing gloves. "He rocks, coach!"

"Our muse thinks he needs to just to be fair to all of you," the coach replied, smiling.

No one objected at that and now, I'm ready to go!

"Wait, I wanna play too," came Sakura's voice when we were starting our warm-ups.

No one objected at that one too so we continued running.

_XOXOXOXOX_

2-1. That's the score. Our team is winning. Sakura is playing defense on the other team. I'm playing forward. She's a tough defender I have to admit. For some unknown reason, when our bodies come close in contact, she slows down and looks drained.

That's why I got two points.

Their point was made by Takashi.

Last ten seconds of the game… whistle Over. "Sakura?" Terada said to Sakura as she drank water.

"Fine, he's in," she replied, rolling her eyes.

There were cheers among the team over their pants and gulps of water.

"Nice defending, Sakura," Takashi was saying. He looked where Sakura was then he gasped. She had fainted.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**That was Chapter 1! Please review! I hope you like it!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disobedience  
Chapter 2  
**by: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Even though I did not get many reviews, I am updating. I realized that writing stories make me step out of the dark alley of depression. Here it goes. Thanks for the people who reviewed! And oh, I'm just taking a break on writing **Fearless**: Chapter 12. It will be up soon!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS.

**Summary:**

Only two people were gifted by powerful magic. Two people only exited with magic. One knew about the magic he possesses, the other does not; but as soon as she found out, it was all gone. The two of them became just like everyone else. Normal non-magical people. They had lost their gift because they disobeyed—they fell in love. _The more you hate, the more you love. The more you love, the more you get hurt. The more you get hurt, the more you hate._ It is a simple circle of life.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran's Point of View**

As quick as flash, I saw Takashi ran where Sakura was lying and carefully picked her up. He carried her in his arms and made a run for it.

I did not know why but I was furious. Out of all the people, why does Takashi have to take Sakura? Why not Coach Terada? And why not just simply wake her up from where she was? She just fainted.

I watched as Takashi ran to the clinic. I shut everything else and focused on Sakura's limp body. She looked so drained. Then there it was. Her bright pink aura a while ago that I had seen in math was not there anymore. Instead, a weak pale pink aura was around her.

How did she become so weak? She had not used her powers while playing, did she? I do not think so! I could have felt it if she did. And I bet she had been playing since forever. She could not _just _be tired after a normal soccer game.

"He still likes her alright," a guy said behind me.

"Sorry?" I asked him. Whoa. Back up buddy. Takashi likes Sakura. I had not felt any chemistry between them, my bad.

"They used to go out," the guy replied. "Then they broke up six months ago. No one knows what happened. They just broke up. There were gossips around saying that Takashi cheated on Sakura but it's not true."

"Oh," was all I could mutter. With the unfortunate turn of events, Coach Terada dismissed all of us. He told me that soccer practice would be T-W-Th right after school.

I picked up my gym bag and went to the locker room where I had changed a while ago. Few guys followed my lead. Others went to the clinic as I heard. The guy that was talking to me, named Masashi, was one of the people who went there with Takashi's and Sakura's bags.

Just a while ago, I was waiting for Sakura outside this locker room. And now, she is up there probably sleeping. Just a while ago, she was cheerful and excited to torture me for soccer "try-outs" and now, she is lying helpless on a bed. Just a while ago, she was so energetic playing defense and now, she is weak.

Wait. She did not at all play energetically. She had hesitated going near me from time to time. Oh yeah, that's right. Whenever we touch, she slows down. Oh, my gosh. Impossible!

I had taken her strength during those moments that we went contact with each other!

That means she is not aware of her aura that I had felt a while ago. Realizing this, I showered and changed quickly then went home as fast as I could.

I need to talk to my mom. As soon as possible.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Yes, that's her," my mother said after I told her about Sakura. "She's like you, son. She's special, too."

"How can you be so sure that Kinomoto is the one?" I asked. It could not be Sakura. She is a weakling. She could not be at the same level as me.

My mother stood up and walked towards the window. She does this whenever she wants to avoid my gaze. "Well, I know that the one who is gifted like you goes by the name Sakura Kinomoto. Why else would I bring you here in Japan and ask that school to have your schedule same as Kinomoto?"

"Mother! It cannot be her! She allowed me to invade her mind. She does not have a clue that I did so! She is a naïve brat!"

With that, my mother faced me. "So you mean to say that she does not know that she has magical powers?"

"She does not have any powers, in the first place!" I shouted.

"She does!" my mom shouted back. "You, out of all the people, will act like a child just because of this! So disappointing…"

'I've been a disappointment to you, anyhow,' I said to myself, thanking the gods for not giving my mother the power to read minds. "But really mom, I don't think it's her."

"Syaoran, if following her is the best way to prove to you it's her, do so!" my mom said in a challenging voice. "And about you absorbing her powers, it can happen."

I left without another word.

It is just not possible. Why her? Why? Why!

It was the same the next day. I'm with Sakura in all of my classes. And yes, I have finally notice that Takashi likes her.

After the incident yesterday, he had been following Sakura around and asking her if she was alright. She still looked pale but she still is smiling. I tried my best not to be near her since I know now that I'm the reason of her weakness.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura's Point of View**

I fainted yesterday and Takashi is making it a big deal. Well I can't blame him. I just fainted—with no reason at all. The nurse said I was just too tired but I had practiced much longer than yesterday in my life!

Why would I be tired?

I'm quite thankful that Takashi is showing his concern. And I am quite thankful as well that the new guy—Syaoran Li is not glaring at me anymore. He actually is trying his best to be away from me.

Soccer practice later and I will not be there. The nurse strictly said that I can't play today. Urgh. Annoying. But hey, watching won't hurt me at all so I went after school at the soccer field.

Damn, Syaoran is hot. I mean, the way he plays soccer is hot. From where I was sitting, I could see all his incredible moves! Where did he learn to play like that?

Just as when the end of soccer practice was near, something happened.

My head began to throb and I felt like it would burst any minute now. What is going on? I could not see anything. I'm in a middle of nowhere now—could not see anything.

Then I heard a voice. Shit. Syaoran's voice. "_I love you._"

What the fuck? I fainted once again.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran's Point of View**

She fainted once again. Why now? I was about to die with curiosity so I erased everything but her.

Takashi was once again carrying her to the clinic. Her limp body was on his arms and Takashi was definitely worried sick.

I could read her thoughts now. And all I could hear was my own voice running through her head. "_I love you._" "_I love you._" "_I love you._" "_I love you._"

I stopped my invasion of her mind as soon as I realized once again that I am the reason why Sakura fainted.

What did I do now? And why the hell am I saying I love you to Sakura?

When I got back home, I didn't dare to mention anything that had happened in school to my mother. I went up straight up to my room and only went down for dinner then went up again - saying no word to my mother at all.

I tired putting the pieces together all by myself and I know I can do it.

Why did my mother insist me of meeting the other one who has magical powers? Clearly, she doesn't want me to destroy her, right? Because if I try to destroy Sakura, Sakura will do the same thing to me, of course – to defend herself.

Then why?

I had stayed away from Sakura because of the belief that that will prevent me from making her weak but it had not worked. I just made her weaker by doing so!

With that in mind, I almost cursed myself for being so stupid. What if I try to be closer to Sakura? Maybe that will make her stronger.

I started pacing around the room, thinking of a way on how to make Sakura Kinomoto a friend of mine.

Wait a minute. Why am I even doing this? I, again, cursed myself. I prepared to go to bed, deciding that being closer to Sakura does not guarantee anything what if it'll only make her even weaker?

But it's worth a try, isn't it?

And I'm only doing this because of the guilt that is becoming a burden in my chest.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura's Point of View**

I swear I will kill Touya afterwards. How dare he switch off my alarm clock so that I will not wake up and go to school today? Why don't they believe me that I'm okay? Fainting in two consecutive days does not mean anything!

I'm simply tired - well, that's the way the doctor put it. I just needed rest which I had already.

I don't care about what's going to happen to me when I get to school – most of all, because I'm terribly late already. I still ran to math class as if my life depends on it but when I was on my way there, I bumped into someone.

"Li?" was the only thing I could say to the person in front of me. My stuff had scattered on the floor and currently, I am keeping myself busy by picking all of them.

"Sorry," he muttered and helped me pick some of my stuff. When that was done and when he both had our composure back. "Aren't you supposed to be home resting?"

"Don't act like you care," was my automatic reply to his question. Who is he to say that? "Anyway, I'm running late and so are you, so let's go."

Syaoran didn't reply to that. Maybe he realized that I do have a point. We _definitely_ are running late.

"Tardy means detention!" the math teacher snapped at both of us as soon as we opened the door and let ourselves inside the room. Everyone was looking up at us. "Out of all the people, Kinomoto, you know better than this. Li, on the other hand, I assume that that was clear when you first got here in this school. Being new is not an excuse from detention."

"Yes, sensei," we replied lazily at the same time.

"Hush, go to your seats," the math teacher said annoyingly. "I'll see you both here later after school."

I was rolling my eyes as I walk to my seat.

When I passed by where Takashi was sitting, he grabbed my wrist. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Aren't you supposed to be home resting?" he hissed at me. I glanced back at Syaoran. Damn it. That was exactly what Syaoran had said. He must have heard as he was just behind me and because he had just snorted due to the most coincident things.

"I'm fine," I assured Takashi then settled myself on my seat.

Hearing the ever so boring trigonometry made me think that maybe going to school today is a bad idea. Why did I go to school again? Oh yeah, English presentation – didn't want to miss that. And oh, cheerleading practice after school. I would be missing soccer practice for that.

Wait, didn't the nurse tell me not to have school activities for the week? Crap. Oh well, I want to be there. At least just to watch.

So I still have no clue why the heck am I feeling so tired. Before I could wander off completely, math class was over. Good.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran's Point of View**

Detention time. With Sakura. I overslept. No one bothered to wake me up so I was late for school. Mom had flown back to China without saying good-bye to me. What a mom. She left me a note though as if that will make me forgive her entirely.

'_Try to stay away from her, son.'_ That was all it says. Nothing more.

Well, sorry, mom. I have decided. I will be close to Sakura if that will make her stronger and if that will make her original strength go back to her.

"My only two late comers," the math teacher greeted us as we get in the room. "I have little tasks for you until 3:45."

"3:45?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "Sensei, I have cheerleading practice in 3:30!"

"I've already told your coach that you will be staying in detention with me until 3:45," the math teacher said, ignoring Sakura's desperate protest. "Besides, I very well know that you are not allowed to do any school activities this week. I will not tire you today, don't worry."

"Sensei, what about my soccer practice?" It was my time to protest.

"I told your coach too," she replied expecting that I will ask about it too. "Going back: I have little tasks for you. Li, arrange the worksheets over there, please. Arrange them in order of the dates, thank you. And Sakura, arrange the other pack of worksheets over there by the window. Do the same – arrange them by dates. Thank you and I will be back to check up on you both."

"Yes, sensei," we said in unison as we watched their math teacher leave the room.

No words were needed to arrange damn papers in order by dates. Sakura settled herself by the window and I had no idea how she could manage because the window was open. Isn't it windy outside? SO why not close the window perhaps?

Oh yeah, she's stupid. I didn't bother to tell her even though this might be a great opportunity to 'be friends' with her / to make her 'stronger. To give back the strength that I had accidentally sucked in.

She was way behind me so I could not really see what she was doing. It seemed like she was not having a hard time with the wind because she was not even speaking at all but when I turned around…

Sakura was standing _on_ the window sill and was reaching for something outside. I glanced where she was supposed to be working and I saw the papers all comfortable under her books.

"Kinomoto!" I said loudly but boy, do I have to make things worse?

My voice had startled her, making her lose her balance and fall from where she was standing. I had nothing else to do. I made everything in slow motion except for myself.

I ran to the window where Sakura had fallen, hoping that I will be in time to stop her fall. And of course I was on time. She had grabbed on the window sill where she was just standing a while ago when I got to her.

I made everything back in their normal pace but when I thought that Sakura had her grip on the window sill, I was wrong. Very wrong. The next moment – I heard Sakura scream and I trusted my reflexes on grabbing her hand and helping her up.

Well, more of pulling her up like a ragged doll. She landed on top of me, hard. There was a thud when my back landed on the floor.

Sakura's eyes were shut and she was holding on to my chest for her dear life. And I had to admit, she looked cute. When, maybe, she was back to earth, she opened her eyes slowly then lifted her body up from mine – and our position ended up like she was straddling me.

Looked so wrong!

"Congratulations, Kinomoto," I then said with a smile, looking up at her.

"For what?" she asked me with a soft voice.

"You are officially dumb," I said, earning a slap from her.

Yup, at long last, she realized what position we were in. And wait a second, this is such a close contact – she didn't faint!

_XOXOXOXOX _

**Author's Notes:  
**_And this is certainly to be continued…_

**DEVILZ CHIK**


End file.
